Tahúr
thumb Muchos habitantes del Viejo Mundo buscan formas fáciles de ganar dinero: los Tahúres intentan usar sus habilidades para ganarlo a costa de otros, prescindiendo del duro trabajo de las clases bajas y medias. Después de todo, ¿para qué esforzarse por tan pocas compensaciones cuando se puede ganar la paga de un mes con una mano bien jugada? Los tahúres se valen de su habilidad en el juego para sacar dinero a los ricos y a los poco espabilados. Frecuentan las posadas y los casinos, listos para despojar a los pánfilos de sus monedas. A veces las cosas salen mal y los tahúres pierden grandes sumas de dinero. En estos casos lo más aconsejable suele ser la retirada inmediata y una huida veloz, antes de que los acreedores descubran que no pueden cobrar la deuda. Los tahúres suelen ser vagabundos por naturaleza: siempre están yendo de un lado a otro para evitar viejas deudas y a los malos perdedores. Juegos de azar thumb|left|366px Las tabernas son un lugar predilecto del tahúr profesional. Podría unirse a un juego de piedras-boliche, lanzar matatenas por unas pocas monedas, o podría tratar de desplumar a los clientes en juegos de dados como Corazón Negro o Ojos del Demonio. La mayoría de los tahúres prefieren apostar más alto que los otros jugadores de cartas: Reina Muerta o Cinco Cuchillos son juegos populares. A veces una taberna tiene un pozo de peleas de gallos, o un patio reservado para el hostigamiento de toros, que atraen a ruidosas multitudes. Uno de los entretenimientos de una feria ambulante son los pugilistas, cuyo sangriento deporte inspira las apuestas más alocadas. Algunas ciudades tienen pozos de pelea, donde las fortunas se pueden ganar o perder con un golpe de espada. Los establecimientos deben pagar una licencia para permitir el juego en las instalaciones, pero un tahúr reconocido puede ser invitado a una partida clandestina administrada por la fraternidad criminal. La seguridad es alta y el castigo por hacer trampa es fatal. Si la Guardia descubren el evento, los participantes se enfrentarán a semanas en la cárcel, pero las grandes apuestas implicadas resultan irresistibles para los jugadores experimentados. El Rey de los Tahúres thumb|404x404px La mayor cantidad ganada en un juego de Cinco Cuchillos fue después de un concurso épico en la taberna Ladrido de Perro de Nuln, en 2511. Después de eliminar a los pelagatos en la primera hora del juego, los jugadores restantes eran Milo Speer, un tahúr de Bogenhafen, el barón Ranulf von Bildeburger, Kleber Blume, un comerciante de Averland, y el capitán Antonio Cimino, un oficial mercenario de Tilea. Un montículo de oro y joyería se amontonaba sobre la mesa. Speer abrió con un par de Torres, una mano excelente. El Capitán Cimino lo siguió con una admirable mano de Caballeros, pero el Barón fracasó con un Troll. Blume jugó tres Emperadores, reclamando la victoria. Cuando Speer arrojó sus cartas con disgusto, el Capitán Cimino sacó su pistola y disparó al mercader. Ante los sorprendidos espectadores, tranquilamente sacó a otro emperador de la manga del muerto. Tras retirar el cuerpo del tramposo, la partida continuó. Speer y el Capitán atacaron, esquivaron y amagaron, mientras el dinero aumentaba. Después de dos horas, sin botas y con el torso desnudo, con las orejas y los dedos despojados de anillos, Speer colocó a regañadientes el reloj de bolsillo de su padre muerto en el centro de la mesa. El Capitán entregó su insignia de regimiento. Se jugó la última mano. La multitud se quedó sin aliento cuando el Tileano sacó cuatro Calaveras: la Bendición de Morr. Solo una mano de Khaine, los Cinco Cuchillos, podría triunfar sobre eso. Cuando Speer reveló su mano, el Capitán se puso de pie, saludó y salió rápidamente de la posada. Un solo disparo de pistola siguió a su partida. Las ganancias de Speer incluyeron más de mil coronas, innumerables reliquias familiares, los títulos de propiedad de la mansión de la familia Bilderburger y la capitanía de las Espadas Destelleante, el regimiento mercenario de Cimino. De Tahúr itinerante, Speer se convirtió en un oficial de renombre, y años más tarde fue condecorado por el Emperador por los esfuerzos de su regimiento en el Asedio de Middenheim. Milo Speer es considerado por los tahúres como una leyenda viva, la encarnación de sus sueños. 3ª Ed. Games of chance are a popular pastime in throughout the Empire. Some of these diversions are considered serious and tactical games, such as the tense play of Find the Empress or Five Knives, whilst others are merely knockabout fun, such as popular dice games like Daemon’s Eyes and Cripple My Pig. It is common for a small sum to be staked, even on quick informal games held in taverns. In larger towns and cities, there are always gambling dens where hardened gamblers pit their skills against each other and the house itself. Some gamblers become so adept at playing their favourite games that they do little else and are able to live off their winnings (most of the time). A few of these gamblers are simply great players with mathematical intuitions, able to keep cool and play the probabilities to their advantage. Most gamblers adopt some degree of chicanery though. Some play a deliberately poor game for the first few hands in order to gull their opponents into raising the stakes. Other gamblers go so far as to employ loaded dice or spare aces in order to cheat. Gamblers usually live an itinerant lifestyle. They move from place to place to avoid bad debts and sore losers. They may travel in order to take advantage of local events or festivals, such as jousting matches, or to take part in the dicing league held annually in Altdorf ’s Street of a Hundred Taverns. A desperate gambler may need to find money, or escape from those he owes it to, at short notice. Such gamblers may take up the adventuring life, and can find that it offers them the same thrills, near misses, and rewards that they enjoy so much at the gaming table. Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Herederos de Sigmar (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Profesiones Criminales Categoría:Pendiente de traducir